


Rolling the Dice

by Stareena



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Contest Entry, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets mysterious boys, turns out he's an Asgardian Prince!<br/>Entry for the <a href="http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/fanficcontest"></a>Winter 2013 Fanfiction Contest for Loki's Dirty Whispers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling the Dice

He was back, third night in a row, sitting at the high limit tables again. My heart raced seeing him in his black suit, black shirt and green metallic tie that had hints of gold to it. Knowing what he liked already, I took it upon myself to fetch it, scotch, top shelf and went to the bar. It was slow and there was one other player at an adjacent table already pretty sauced and didn’t need me yet, I’d cut him off anyway. The bar was not far away but not within eyesight of the high limits tables; still I felt that man’s poisonous green eyes on me. It was shameful how my body reacted to the simplest look from that stranger.

Shifting as I waited for the scotch, I thought back to the first night I saw him and remembered how I needed to take care of myself after my shift. I don’t often indulge in that sort of thing, it never really did much for me, but my god, there was something about him. The way he talked to me or looked at me made my knickers damp and something had to be done to release this glorious tension. It had been that way every night he sat in my section at the high limit tables section of the casino, tonight look like it would be shaping up quite the same way.

Walking back in, the tables were in the midst of a change over for the dealers. The other man was gone and with only my mysterious stranger, the pit boss closed down the other tables. I had another hour on my shift, so it looked like it would just be us. There was a surge of exhilaration as I thought about it. Approaching with his drink, I watched as his head inclined ever so slightly and raised his eyes to watch me walk in. A sly grin spread across his face, quickening my pulse.

“You remembered.” He purred his voice was like auditory velvet. I smiled setting his glass down in front of him.

“I remember the important things.” I replied softly. Chuckling he picked up the glass and sipped. “Was there anything else I can do for you?” I asked. His eyes slowly swept up my body to meet mine, though I was dressed, I felt naked in front of him. He angled his head slightly and held his hand out to me.

“What?” I asked, starting to feel a bit self-conscious, stepping in, taking his hand. I rarely let patrons touch me, save the occasional hug from my regulars, though he and I had bushed against one another, I still was hyper aware of the contact. His touch was cooler than expected despite the heat of the evening. Pulling me gently so that he could speak in my ear, I could feel his breath on my throat.

“You thought that perhaps I wouldn’t notice your hands trembling at the sight of me? That your heaving chest and blushing cheeks would slip my attention? I’ve seen your desire, human, and I know that you ache with longing for my touch. The question is, are you prepared for the repercussions of an evening with one such as myself?”

My knees went weak. I never allowed anyone to speak to me like this, yet this felt different. Swallowing hard, I was flustered. How to respond to that? Looking over the dealer and pit boss were counting chips for a fill. There was a slight pressure on my wrist and I looked back at him. His clear emerald eyes read me as if I were an open book, he knew I was receptive. I wasn’t sure what to think at the moment, my mind was clouded by lust.

“You’ve no other patrons, sit with me.” He indicated the seat next to him. Anywhere but high limits and I would not be able to. This man dropped enough money to have just about anything he wanted. If he thought that included me he would be sorely mistaken.

His name was Loki. I had gotten that from one of the pit bosses the first night he had come in. It was such an unusual name I thought if I googled it I could get some further information on him. Finding it was the name of the god of mischief and very little else, I dropped trying to find more out about him.

“Gentleman I think we are done here,” Loki spoke up, “If you will excuse us.” He dropped a significant stack before the dealer.

“Cashing in sir?” The dealer asked.

“Tip. Leave us.” He turned and faced me, sitting back as if to study and appraise me.

It took the dealer and pit boss a short time to close out the table and leave, all the while Loki kept his unwavering gaze on me. Once they left, we were completely alone in the high limits room. I knew that there were no less than 25 cameras that could watch us from every corner of the room. If something were to happen, I would be fine. Security monitored the whole building, but still, this felt vaguely dangerous and I was enjoying more than I thought I should.

“Do I make you nervous?” He asked swirling his scotch before sipping it.

“Yes.” I choked, he chuckled.

“You are singularly the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” He reached up with his hand and placed it on my cheek. I sat transfixed, hypnotized by his eyes and voice. “Most would only want you to fulfill their carnal, lustful desires. I on the other hand, want you for more than that. If you want to know what it is, come with me.”

“You think with some smooth words you’re going to convince me to follow you blindly?” I challenged him. I didn’t want him thinking he could get me just for being rich or smooth.

“I’ve seen in your heart and it is bored and lonely. You’ll come with me because I can offer you excitement.” He paused, looking her up and down, “I do want your body but I want what your mind can offer more.” He locked eyes with her. “If you come with me, I will ensure you will always be cared for and want for nothing, but you’ll have to trust me.” He rose slowly from his seat, buttoning his coat. I blinked heavily processing what he had said, all of which, damn him, was right. Taking a leap of faith, I rose too, looking up into his eyes. Reaching out once more he gave me that wicked grin of his. Taking his hand, I smiled and followed him out.

“And where do you think you are going?” My supervisor intercepted us as we were about to walk out into valet parking.

“She no longer is your employee.” He said quietly but firmly. I had a moment of doubt as he swiftly he ushered me past her.

Valet had his car waiting for him and in minutes we were on the road heading out to the middle of the desert. It was then I felt myself start to shake. What had I done? Looking over at my companion I tried to understand what my circumstances were. What did I know about this man? He always wore black, green and gold, he enjoyed good scotch, he had been coming in for three nights in a row and he always sat in my section.

“Where are we going?” I finally asked, turning in my seat of his Lotus.

“I’m taking you home.” He said glancing at me.

“I don’t live out here.”

“Our home.” He took up my hand and kissed the top of it.

“Ours?” My heart felt like it was racing as fast as the car.

“I’ve chosen you to be my princess, you are a beauty fit for royalty.” He kissed my hand again and hit the gas. “Remember, trust me.”

Maybe dropping my life for this guy was not the smart move to make. He seemed normal enough, but a princess? This was reckless and crazy and not like me at all. He asked for my trust and I had silently agreed.

Pulling the car off the road and into the desert proper, I was amazed at the suspension system making it smooth as possible. For no apparent reason he stopped the car and turned it off. Jumping out of the car, he moved quickly around to my side, helping me out. There was nothing around. Leading me by my hand he walked me to a spot about 50 yards from the car.

“Heimdall, open the bifrost!” He screamed to the night sky.

I was starting to really get scared, he was acting out of sorts and there was no one around for miles. Wrapping my arms around me I stood trying to think, trying to keep it together. Looking back at me, his eyes grew concerned.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“No.”

“Scared?”

“Yes.” I said quietly.

Approaching me slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his body.

“I swear to never lie to you, I’ll never trick you, deceive you or hurt you, but I promise you, one day, you will be mine. You will say yes to me.”

Pulling my head back ever so slightly he pressed his lips to mine, the coolness off his skin startling me. As he kissed me, I felt his tongue run across my lips. Opening my mouth to him sent up the signal to increase his rhythm, deepening the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled myself in closer and felt his excitement press against me, causing me to gasp. The wind began wiping up around us as he ended the kiss.

“This may be a little confusing at first.” He said looking up.

My eyes followed his, I wasn’t sure if I was still in a stupor from his amazing kiss or not but a tornado of multiple colors was descending upon us. I tried to pull away from him to run, but he held firmly on me.

“Trust me, please.”

Moving faster than I could process, I felt nauseous. Flying, colors swirled around me and my scream caught in my mouth. Just as quickly as it started I found myself stumbling forward and falling. Arms caught me before I hit the ground. Looking up, it was him.

“Hey.” I smiled up at him.

“Welcome to Asgard.” He smiled back, kissing me chastely.

Asgard, I knew that from my research on Loki, the Norse God of….

“Asgard?” I looked at him wide eyed before looking about. A large man in gold armor stood in the center of the room holding a huge sword, startling me.

“Thank you Heimdall,” Loki said, pulling me past him and out of the large gold dome we were standing in.

“My prince.” He nodded his head in deference.

We walked hand in hand on an impossible bridge towards the largest structure I had ever seen in my life. Golden and gleaming in the fading light of the day, it was impressive, but unclear what it was.

“Home.” He sighed, looking at the structure. It must have been the palace.

“It’s beautiful.” I said quietly.

“It’s our home now.” He pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply this time. Sighing into his embrace I didn’t care where we were or what was happening. I realized that all I really wanted was him.

“I need you,” he softly growled, sending ripples of pleasure spreading through my whole body, “I need to have you this very instant.” He nipped at my skin, arousing me further.

“Take me.” I hissed, pulling on his hair.

There was a green flash of light that when dissipated revealed us before a set of doors. Picking up where we left off, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Somehow we managed to get in and lock the doors behind us. The room was huge and lushly decorated in furs, velvets, satins and silks. Was nothing here small?

Walking in, he led me to the largest bed I had ever seen, it vaguely reminded me of a boat. Before I had a chance to register the rest of the room, he slowly had started fingering my clothing, finding the hidden hooks and zippers. My heart began to pound in my chest so hard I was afraid he could hear it. I was pleasantly dizzy again, his every touch infusing my skin with heavenly sensations. My skirt fell, revealing my nude lace thong as he was wiggling my jacket off my shoulders. Pushing me back onto the bed, he removed my high heels, tossing them over his shoulder as he did so. A golden light emitted from his body and his clothing shuddered and morphed into a pair of black silken sleep pants. His bare chest had a sprinkling of hair across it and was all muscle. Running my hands up and down his torso as he crawled up my body, drove me nuts. I started to remove my black shirt, pulling it over my head when he stopped me, my arms and the upper half of my head obscured by the cloth. My lips, however were free. Holding my hands over my head, the shirt served now as part bond and part blindfold. My breath hitched as I felt him draw nearer, his other hand running up my thigh. I felt his lips crash into me as the other hand reached the waistband of my thong. My hips bucked at his touch and I started kissing him back with force, making soft moaning noises. His fingers reached into the top of the thong, pulling forward quickly ripping the lace off my body. I gasped against his lips and shuddered, already he had me close to orgasm.

Helping me to lean back I laid on the bed, still tied up in my shirt. His lips, trailed down to my breasts, my back arching as he nibbled on each of my nipples, circling them with his tongue before taking them between his teeth gently. At his insistence, I spread my legs apart, moving them on either side of his body. The fingers of his free hand running up and down my legs but never touching where I needed him to. Whimpering I squirmed, wanting him, craving to feel him inside of me.

“Please…”

Feeling his hand hold my hip, I felt electricity run through my veins. Biting my lip I waited for what felt like two lifetimes before he entered me. Crying out my mind went fuzzy. He was so much larger than I had ever experienced before and I think he knew that by taking his time the way he did. Slowly he moved his hips, rocking against me, going slightly deeper with every thrust. This slow exquisite love making was causing me to curl my toes and moan his name, he felt amazing.

I wrapped my legs around, him, drawing him deeper into me. I wanted to see, I wanted to grab him but I was still wrapped in the shirt. Much sooner than I had wanted, a warmth spread throughout my abdomen, a familiar tightness that I gave into. Biting my lip I tried to keep my voice down as I whimpered and held my breath.

“I want to hear you, love.” He panted and jerked a little rougher than he had been. “Oh you are so incredibly tight.”

That was all the encouragement I needed, I screamed out, arching my back as I did. His grasp on my hip and my wrists above my head tightened. I heard his breath catch and with several rough strokes his body trembled and he cried out himself, filling me with his cool seed. A beat passed and he pulled the shirt over my head. Panting, his usually clear and bright eyes had darkened with lust, he gazed at me. Reaching up for him, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. I needed to feel him as close to me as possible. Slowly rolling over, he laid with his back on the mattress and me resting across his chest, his hand running through my hair as we basked in the afterglow. Despite the euphoria I was still feeling, there was still a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

“What happens now?” I asked him softly. I hated to be that girl but I needed to have some answers before I could relax.

“I don’t understand.” He replied sitting up slightly, placing a finger under my chin, he turned my face up towards his.

“Will I see you again?” I asked, worrying my lip. He blinked a moment, a brief hurt look crossed his face.

“Did you think I would not consider your happiness? You want Asgard? You shall have it. Midgard as well. A home with children? It shall be yours. As long as you are mine forever, my love.”

I sat up fully and looked at him, this time I was the one to say “I don’t understand.”

“You and I, this, this is for forever. Despite your tales on Midgard when an Asgardian mates he mates for life.” He ran a finger down my cheek to my jawline as it sank into my thick skull. “I’ve claimed you as my own.”

“Oh.” I looked back at his face, his eyes were darkening.

“Mine.” He growled, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly against his chest. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.” I whispered, running my hand to hold his face. “Only yours, forever.” And sealed my sentiment with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
